<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight by Dragon_wolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016776">Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_wolf/pseuds/Dragon_wolf'>Dragon_wolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ni No Kuni Monster AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I'm so tired, This is self indulgence, earth dragon!batu, electric dragon!tani, harpy!leander, monster au, werewolf!Roland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_wolf/pseuds/Dragon_wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was wrong.<br/>He wasn't sure what, but something wasn't right. The wind was just a but too cold, the sun just a slight too bright. He felt wrong for a while now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ni No Kuni Monster AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ailment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been a goddamn forever since i posted this Au last, i'm sorry.<br/>This has been knocking around in handwritten form for forever, basically i drafted it when i started thinking of the monster au.<br/>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was wrong.</p>
<p>He wasn't sure what, but something wasn't right. The wind was just a but too cold, the sun just a slight too bright. He felt wrong for a while now, a tad too energized, sometimes aggressive even, thought he did try to control it best he could.</p>
<p>Not that he succeeded much in that, as his companions noticed his ailment anyway.</p>
<p>Roland couldn't really help it. His blood was unexplainably buzzing, bringing the symptoms that were worsening with each passing day. Just then he felt absolutely awful. In hindsight, it was probably a bad idea to go on a quest with only Evan and no one else. They could have waited.</p>
<p>Hindsight 20:20 as they say.</p>
<p>They got into a fight, a few hedgehounds leaping out of the bushes, growling and snapping at them. The small party of two was used to this kind of treatment by the local wildlife by now and just materialized their weapons out of their arm's bands.</p>
<p>Roland's sword felt bulky and struck heavier than he meant to. They took down a few of the hedgehounds and the rest fled back into the bushes from whence they came and further into the woods. Roland welcomed this as he felt off, not really in the shape to fight just now, his sword weighing heavy in his hand.</p>
<p>He could feel his body burning up under his skin as the air turned to ice. He looked towards Evan, who was turned away from him, looking through the nearest bush, and found to his horror that his vision was loosing saturation. He tried to call out to Evan, but his tongue refused to form words, so it sounded like a whimper as his legs gave out under him. He fell with a heavy thud into a heap on the grass.</p>
<p>His ears and nose worked in overdrive as he found he could prescieve way more than he was supposed to. He heard Evan turn around and gasp, heard the leaves and grass shuffle in the gentle breeze, heard the cat king's hasty footsteps towards him.</p>
<p>He felt the smell of monster blood, of magic dust and pollen burn his nostrils with every inhale, he sensed the distress in his young companion's scent.</p>
<p>He felt Evan's hands on his shoulder and side, shaking him, heard his voice call out to him, clear worry embedded into it.</p>
<p>His eyes couldn't focus on anything, but he saw a blurry silhouette of the boy in front of him.</p>
<p>- Roland!</p>
<p>His thoughts moved at a snail's pace. He felt Evan take a hold of his hand and murmur a chant - it was probably "Travel", thought in his state he couldn't tell exactly - and most of the smells, save for Evan's, disappeared. The shuffling grass became smooth, silent stone, as they materialized in Evermore castle's throne room.</p>
<p>New scents exploded in his mind and he shut his eyes and groaned at the sensory overload. He heard the king call for doctors as new voices arose nearby. All familiar voices.</p>
<p>His thoughts jumbled further. He felt Evan leave his side for a moment and instantly wanted him back, thought he wasn't sure why. He made a small strangled noise in the back of his throat and it didn't sound human.</p>
<p>His skin was burning. The floor was frigid. Someone shook him once again, this time the scent was different, however. It smelled like sea and dry feathers, as well as a deep engraved almost human smell thought it wasn't quite human.</p>
<p>It was Leander, he guessed, and the distressed voice that came soon after proved him right. His hands felt weird, thought that was natural, what with the man being a harpy.</p>
<p>The gruff voice of Batu came along with the high and gentle voice of Tani.</p>
<p>Leander did... something. I was a barely audible chant and some waving of his hands of his hands. Roland wasn't sure how, but it seemed to take some fever and fog away, just enough to make him aware again.</p>
<p>Only then did he notice just how much pain he was in. His muscles were sore and his head was cracking with a migraine, but it was dull enough, thanks to whatever Leander did, for him to be able to think properly again.</p>
<p>- Roland? - Leander asked, a worried expression painting his face - can you hear me?</p>
<p>He couldn't move his tongue correctly to form words, so he just nodded.</p>
<p>- Can you stand? - he continued.</p>
<p>Roland attempted to lift himself off the floor, partially succeeding, only managing to sit upright.He stood up with the other man's help. His vision was still off, slightly dull and disaturated, and his other senses were still a bit too sharp, but bearable enough for now.</p>
<p>Leander escorted him to his room, followed closely by Evan, Tani glued to his side and Batu also orbiting somewhere nearby. Roland could sense their worry, coming off of them in waves.</p>
<p>He had enough energy to change into simpler clothes but that was it. Lying in bed, feeling the fever returning, he let himself drift off to sleep, comforted by the familiarity of his room and the Evermore castle.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>He awoke because of pain and heat.</p>
<p>The bed sheets were tangled around his form, damp with sweat and everything hurt. His mind was once again clouded, this time even worse than before. Judging by what he could see of the window it was very late in the evening, almost night, so that meant he slept all through the day.</p>
<p>Maybe, he thought, he should call someone, as his condition was clearly getting worse. The fever felt so bad part of him, somewhat free of the fog still, wondered if he would actually make it.</p>
<p>he attempted to get out of bed to go get help, but his legs bend under him, sending him to the floor, disorienting him even more. A particularly bad pang in his chest made him emit a pained moan, sounding inhuman at most. Another pang in his limbs and back pushed him over the brink of his endurance and he screamed, most definitely alerting everyone around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. See me bare my teeth for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The moon is out and there are consequences.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They've known that Roland was ill for a while now. He's been fidgety and weirdly nervous for about a week and, despite him saying he felt alright, Evan could see he was feeling unwell.</p>
<p>His episode in the field and subsequent passing out worried the young king greatly. The doctors he called examined the unconscious chief council, but couldn't figure out what he was sick with just yet, and the whole situation reminded Evan painfully of his Father.</p>
<p>He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind, trying really hard not to dwell on it.</p>
<p>It was close to the end of the day. He didn't have work left, so he just hung around the throne room, in case any last minute requests come in. Tani and Lofty stayed with him. They helped to distract Evan from painful thoughts with small talk. He was grateful to them for it.</p>
<p>It was quiet in the castle. It usually was, but today it just sounded ominous. It was getting dark, the day ending, the moon just about to come up from beyond the horizon.</p>
<p>Evan let out a tired sigh. Everything was going to be fine, like it always was. They will call on the doctors again in the morning and see what they can do, in the meantime they should rest.</p>
<p>He proposed the last idea to Tani, who didn't look as tired as he felt. She looked like she always did, colourful and free. Her wings hung gently around her shoulders, parallel to her shawl. She was tinkering with one of her bows as they talked.</p>
<p>She said sure, in a minute they'd retire for the night.</p>
<p>He was aware of Leander coming in to the throne room, then Batu, whom he felt hanging around somewhere close for a while now.</p>
<p>There was a gentle, calm silence in the air, only interrupted periodically by whatever Tani was doing with her bow.</p>
<p>It was in this silence when it happened. Evan first felt something wrong. A discomfort, a hint of pain behind his eyes, a sense of foreboding, as if something was going to happen soon. Then there was a scream of pain, ringing out from the living quarters' direction.</p>
<p>There was… commotion, as everyone made their way, hastily, if you can call running to the living quarters in a haze and panic haste, looking for the source of the scream.</p>
<p>Not that many people were staying in Evermore castle as of just now. Besides Evan himself and his party only a couple more people chose to stay in the living quarters, like Niall.</p>
<p>There were some people in the hall, wondering what was going on, but they were assured that everything was fine and to go back to their rooms. <br/>There wasn't much doubt where the scream had actually come from however.</p>
<p>Evan, his party a few steps behind, approached the door to Roland's room and grabbed the handle. It unlocked without problem and he peered inside.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Roland felt his bones and muscles twist in unnatural ways, limbs getting longer, spine bending into a new shape, more accustomed to walking on all fours. He was about ready crack his own head open as the headache pounded at his skull. Another pained noise escaped his vocal cords, this one more of a howl than anything.</p>
<p>The door swung open and the new scents from beyond it burned his nose. He looked over from his position, on his knees on the floor, to the people standing in the doorway, a blur of characters and colours. Leander's wings were uncovered, for whatever reason, a fuzzy mess of golden feathers against his dark robes. Tani had her wings pressed into her back, her bright red tail coiled around her legs. Batu stood in a very defensive position, his wings open halfway threateningly, tail wagging aggressively behind his legs, the mallet at the end of it almost scraping the floor.</p>
<p>Evan looked frightened somewhere underneath his deathly worry. Roland barely registered this as a new pang of pain bent him backwards and he let out a wail, feeling his teeth sharpen and become bigger than what he was used to. He felt a swoosh behind his legs as the torn clothing fell off of him in clots of fabric. He instinctively growled, at nothing in particular, as the all encompassing pain began to subside. Even though he meant nothing by the rough noise, the earth dragon still pushed everyone else out of the room, slamming the door shut.</p>
<p>A whine made itself known as he felt sad at all of them leaving. Did he scare them? He didn't mean to.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>- What?! - Batu's voice came with the thud of his mallet and Evan feared it would leave cracks on the floor. The man glared at Leander, who seemed unphased by his aggression - You can't be serious!</p>
<p>- I'm afraid i mean what i said - the harpy continued his speech - he Changed, meaning he is a werewolf, which would explain some of his recent behavior and symptoms.</p>
<p>The cat king couldn't understand how the man could be so calm. One of their friends was a wolf now, frightened and in pain, and currently shut in a room without any help.</p>
<p>He sighed. He could understand that being calm was necessary to keep the situation under control, no matter how cold that calmness felt right now. He saw Tani kinda curl in on herself, hugging her shoulders with her wings, her tail still coiled loosely around her legs. He felt quite the same way as she did, his ears pressed flat against his skull.</p>
<p>A whine came from behind the now locked door to Roland's room, sounding suspiciously like sad dog, which made Evan's gut sink.</p>
<p>A heavy silence hung in the air as they contemplated what to do. This process was hindered somewhat by the fact that only Leander was familiar enough with werewolves to know what to do in this kind of situation, so everyone else silently counted on him to make some sort of move.</p>
<p>- There's - Tani's voice was small and unsure, a stark contrast to what she was usually like - there's no way to turn him back, is there?</p>
<p>She was voicing Evan's concern as well, thought hearing it said out loud made his anxiety that much worse.</p>
<p>- There isn't a known way to turn a werewolf back into a human permanently, no, but making him change form to is something that can be done - the harpy's voice trailed off by the end but his tone sounded confident throughout. Batu tossed him a confused look.</p>
<p>- Werewolves are forced to Change, that is to take their beastly form, three days every month - during, before and after the full moon - and today happens to be the first day of that period. Outside these days they can change on command, thought circumstances may apply to that.... Our biggest concern right now is whether Roland is still... himself.</p>
<p>Now there was worry, riddling his voice throughout that last sentence.</p>
<p>- Is there a chance that he's... not? - the cat king felt fear creep up on him again.</p>
<p>- Sadly yes - he answered, soberly - There have been cases of people losing their mind or humanity when they Changed for the first time.</p>
<p>- Is there a way to know?</p>
<p>Would nature's tongue work with him? He was technically an animal at the moment... Evan cringed at the thought. Roland was his friend, a mentor basically, a father figure if he squinted hard enough, the idea of him losing himself to be a mindless beast was a horrifying one.</p>
<p>- The lad's a smart one - Batu hummed, reassuringly, confidently - i'm sure he'll be alright.</p>
<p>- I hope you're right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't help but feel i wrote this very awkwardly but no matter how much i tinker with it it stays that way.<br/>Idk why Leander knows the most about werewolves, it may be something to do with him being as old as he is. I dunno.<br/>I don't know what i'm doing, or if anyone cares for this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Keen-brained and patient</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We're just tired and worried and you have too many teeth, sir.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door made almost no sound as it opened, save for the doorknob twisting - no creaking, no noise. Evan peeked into the room and what could look like a pile of black fur laying on top of the bed caught his eye. The room around was messy, thought not in total chaos, like part of him expected it to be. Save for the tangled bed sheets and some pieces of fabric on the floor nothing was out of the ordinary, if you don't count the newly acquired werewolf.</p>
<p>Said newly acquired werewolf lay curled up on top of the remaining bed sheets, completely docile and, unsurprisingly, sulky.</p>
<p>Evan felt Batu's presence right behind him, defensive and on high guard, and he appreciated the sentiment, but it felt wrong to need protection from Roland of all people, even if he wasn't in the most straight state of mind.</p>
<p>The wolf stirred and lifted his head up, turning his gaze towards the open door. His eyes shone amber, but looked surprisingly similar to what they used to look like.</p>
<p>A feeling of familiarity washed over Evan. He supposed it was because he could tell who the wolf was even in this form. By the eyes, by his aura, or by something else, he didn’t know.</p>
<p>There was a small, tense silence as for a couple of beats nobody moved. Evan unconsciously held his breath, waiting for something to happen.</p>
<p>Then the wolf stirred again, gingerly slipping off the bed and making his way towards the small party at the entrance of his room, tail wagging gently behind him in what looked to be a friendly gesture. The expression on his muzzle looked almost like a smile?</p>
<p>Batu shifted behind him but Evan paid this very little attention as he stepped a little way towards the wolf now very close in front of him and stretched his hand out forward.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>He heard the door open and the quiet sounds of footsteps, lighter ones at the front, heavier just behind them, and all others still outside, at which point their scents reached him. There was still fear, but now it took a backseat to worry.</p>
<p>He lifted his head to look at the people in the doorway, only seeing two - the Cat and the Earth dragon - Evan and Batu. Those were the names. Yes.</p>
<p>There was a small period of quiet. The party in the doorway didn't move, as if waiting for something, thought he wasn't sure what they were expecting to happen.</p>
<p>He shuffled off the bed, his claws clacking somewhat on the ground, and walked towards the boy, who, in turn, did the same.</p>
<p>The boy put his hand out towards the wolf in a trusting manner. Roland didn’t hesitate and gently pressed his nose into the palm presented to him.</p>
<p>The boy - as well as the dragon in the doorway - visibly relaxed. There was a noise, kinda like a sigh, as the wolf moved back, his tail wags becoming more wild.</p>
<p>Before he knew it, Roland found Evan hugging his neck, grabbing tightly onto his fur. He leaned into the boy’s touch, making a happy noise somewhere in the back of his throat.</p>
<p>He didn’t scare them and it felt good. His friends were here, slowly filing into the room, cautious, maybe slightly shook and worried, but not afraid. Not of him.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When Leander made his way into the room he discovered the scene not quite how he expected to, though in hindsight it wasn’t actually that surprising. There wasn’t a frightened wolf they saw before, as Roland was more like a big happy dog, leaning into the hugs and petting he received from Evan.</p>
<p>On the surface he did look like a dog or a wolf, just a bit too big, which was somewhat frightening all on it’s own, as it presented the possibility that the man wasn’t all there.</p>
<p>He really did not want to think about this possibility just now, so he just moved in to inspect the situation. Tani has now joined Evan, gently brushing the fur at the scruff of the wolf's neck, a little shy and unsure at first, but then again she herself was on edge, and knowing her, and dragonfolk in general, that meant that they were just a couple flayed nerves away from having an entire electric dragon in this room, which they definitely didn’t need.</p>
<p>- Roland? - he asked cautiously. The wolf looked up at him with a questioning look on his face. So he remembered his name, good.</p>
<p>The eyes caught his attention, as the wolf stared at him for a moment longer. He's never seen a werewolf before, only read about then in passing. And the eyes, they were the same as before, and the same sentiment could be read in them as always.</p>
<p>Some portion of relief washed over his mind.</p>
<p>- Ye wer’ sayin there was a way to turn him back? - Batu asked, similarly keeping an eye on the whole mess.</p>
<p>The artificial lighting of the lamp couldn’t hide the moonlight beaming through the window. The celestial body in question was just a fraction away from being full.</p>
<p>- Nor right now - the artificer hummed - The moon’s influence is too high, he’ll just hurt himself if he tries to Change now.</p>
<p>- Huh… right…. - responded the sky pirate - that wouldn't help things, would it…</p>
<p>The harpy nodded in affirmation.</p>
<p>The wolf’s eyes shone dull, warm amber, a happy expression on his face, tail wagging like crazy. Noises of happiness were escaping his throat. There was also a different sound - a rhythmic noise, kinda like… purring?</p>
<p>Huh. Evan was hugging the wolf’s neck tightly, wagging his own tail rhythmically. They couldn't see his face, but judging by the noise he was, at least temporarily, in good graces.</p>
<p>Cats and dogs, so the myth goes, do not get along. It was, of course, an old myth, the kind Leander would hear before the 300 year lock-down, spurred on by people afraid of others who were not like them.</p>
<p>Well, here was the proof of the opposite.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My biggest problem right now is that my notes from when i actually drafted this don't have an ending.<br/>i don't know where i'm going, i'm shambling around in the dark trying to find the plot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Moments when my gaze goes vacant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For your own sanity, don't think too hard about your visions of fire.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a while the whole sorry party moved from the relatively small living room to the throne room. Guards were confused but kept in the dark about the whole mess. For their own sound mind. Also because knowing a werewolf was around would start panic. It was safer this way.</p>
<p>Thankfully the little amount of people previously in the hallway had dissipated, as all of them retired for the night. Hopefully nobody would ask too many awkward questions in the morning.</p>
<p>Tani, who has been getting more and more comfortable with the situation for the last 10 minutes, and was basically back to her playful self, had her self control finally fail when Roland pushed her playfully in the side, being a happy wolf-dog he was at the moment. She looked at him for a few moments.</p>
<p>And then, within seconds, there were a full dragon and a werewolf in the room with them, like some of them feared would happen, both not at all small in size, chasing each other and play fighting. Like puppies. But big.</p>
<p>This was met with mild and also maybe confused exasperation.</p>
<p>It looked surprisingly natural, if you didn’t think about what Roland was like normally. Also if you didn’t think about it too hard in general.</p>
<p>The man wasn’t exactly emotionless or closed off completely, but out of the party he was the least open about himself. Well, he wasn’t in his right mind at the moment, and it’s almost full moon, so sometimes you should just not think about things too long.</p>
<p>For your own sound mind.</p>
<p>Claws scraped across the floor and Evan could swear that he heard something like laughter coming from both of the beings.</p>
<p>He was unable to cast ‘nature’s tongue’. Not because he didn’t get to, but more because he was afraid of what he would hear.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure that all this would end well. He could hope, and so far it seemed mildly fine.</p>
<p>But there was worry. Not just in his thoughts,but in the air as well. He didn’t feel ok about the whole thing, but it wasn’t like he could do anything to help it.</p>
<p>That by itself felt even worse. Not being able to do anything to help, not even knowing if he Had to help.</p>
<p>Evan sunk into his throne. It was useless. A shuddering breath escaped him as he looked on at the two creatures playing in front of him. They seemed happy.</p>
<p>Bright moonlight shone through the giant windows of the throne room, making it easy to see without any artificial lighting.</p>
<p>It was pretty late, wasn’t it. Evan suppressed a yawn. By this time he would have already retired to his room and go to bed, but right now it felt wrong to leave the matters unresolved.</p>
<p>Leander was working on research, so he was probably be up late, Batu was looking over the play activities, making sure nobody got hurt, just in case one of them got out of hand.</p>
<p>There was a funny feeling, somewhere in the back of his head. A memory, faint and quiet, but it brought with it an odd feeling. The kind of feeling he had sometimes after his visions. Similar to deja-vu but not quite the same. A bit more complicated, if that makes sense.</p>
<p>He hasn’t practiced Seeing in a while, what with being on the run and then learning and running a kingdom, he wouldn’t have much time to do so. Besides, his books, the ones he practiced from, were left in Ding dong dell after he fled it, so he wouldn’t have gotten far anyway.</p>
<p>Thinking about it, the night when he fled was the last time he had any sort of deliberate vision. He didn’t count vague feelings of foreboding he got and snippets of thoughts he could very rarely hear, even if both had come in handy a couple of times.</p>
<p>He’d forgotten that he did that in all the commotion.</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>Wasn’t the vision itself? Wait, no way.</p>
<p>Evan snapped out of his musing and looked at the werewolf closely. Again, the feeling of familiarity was there, tugging at his memory.</p>
<p>He’s seen him like that before today. “He doesn’t know he’s a wolf yet”. That was him. That was Roland.</p>
<p>Now it all made sense!</p>
<p>So the man was destined to become this way. That… in all honesty, Evan didn’t know what to think about it.</p>
<p>Technically he could’ve known from the get go, if he could both remember and decipher the vision at the time.</p>
<p>That was… odd.</p>
<p>Evan didn’t notice how he stopped paying attention again. But he sure did notice when a loud noise came from one of the creatures playing.</p>
<p>Specifically it was a howl and it brought everyone back in the moment, causing them also to raise their guard.</p>
<p>Tani hastily scuttled to back away as the wolfsong continued. Evan could see out of the corner of his eye as Batu took a defensive stance. Notably he didn’t call on his weapon. which was good.</p>
<p>Evan stayed as still as he could. He didn’t know what was happening, but that seemed like the best thing to do at the moment.</p>
<p>They knew Leander could teleport, but even with him often appearing out of thin air, no one could get used to it. So when he materialized by the throne Evan couldn’t help himself as he jumped in his seat.</p>
<p>For a couple of beats nothing changed, as tension between them all grew.</p>
<p>And then the wolfsong stopped, just as suddenly as it began. Roland didn’t look any different than before. Not at all, no aggression, nothing of the sort. The playful happiness was now mixed with curiosity, which was fine.</p>
<p>- Forgive my hasty entry, sire - muttered the harpy, turning to Evan - the howl made me think the worst. All seems well, however - he looked relieved.</p>
<p>- Yeah - sighed the cat king - it’s fine. It’s ok. - there was that fear of the worst though. There sure was, at least for a moment.</p>
<p>- I would advise you getting some rest. I highly doubt any solution will be found tonight - the man suggested softly.</p>
<p>- B-but - he was going to protest but he knew the man was right -  ok - he sighed.</p>
<p>- We’ll find out what we need to do tomorrow - the harpy assured - for now… don’t blame yourself for inaction. I’m sure Roland will be ok. The cases of something going wrong during the first full moon are very rare, and he seems to remember us, since he’s acting the way he is.</p>
<p>Evan nodded. It was comforting to hear, even if it wasn’t 100% sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Double update cuz i managed to retype this chapter before fixing up the last one, so they were both ready.<br/>Still dunno what i'm doing.<br/>Next chapter is the last one i have any notes for, so after that i'm prepared to suffer</p>
<p>Update as of 6.01.2021: No i have not finished chapter 5, but! I have edited the 4 chapters i have up so 1) there are paragraph gaps so it's easier to read and 2)looked at the spelling and tweaked that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>